Ulrich's Surprise
by xXStarLightKris
Summary: When ulrich's older sis. and her best friend come to surpirse him and fine out about the super computer, what happens? Read to find out chapter 3 is up finally! -SP
1. Prologe

Ulrich picked up the paper slid under his and Odd's dorm and started to read it:

_Not much's going on here, bro. we just got finished taking all these tests and stuff. God, I thought I was going to die! I mean two weeks of straight test taking. Well at least I know I'm gonna to good. And I got a surprise for you! I'm not telling you yet (insert evil laugh here) well I gotta get going. Talk to ya later!_

_~Your sis, Zo._

"Hmm. I wonder what the surprise is." he said, when he finished reading the letter.

"What surprise?" Odd asked.

"Uh, nothing!""Sure."

__

"You sure you girls will handle yourselves?"

"Yes, we will, ."

"Ok guys, here are you bags." Joey said. He put the bags and stuff next to yori.

"Well this is it." yori said. The other two nodded. "I'm gonna go find our flight Zoi."

"Ok. I'll meet you inside." she said, as the other girl took her bags and went inside the airport.

The two stood in silence for about a few minutes.

"Well I should get going." she finally said.

Wait Zo, I want to give you something." She tuned back around to face him. "Here." He handed her a small box. "Open it on the plane."

"I'm gonna miss you Joey." she said.

"Me too."

"Here." She took off her arm glove and placed it in his hand. He looked at her. "Thanks."

"For what?"

"For everything." she said pulling him into a hug. "'I'll write you once we get to France."

He only nodded as she walked off into the airport.

__

"There you are!" yori said as Zoi sat down next to her.

"So what's the plan when we get there?"

"Um, we check into the hotel.""then?""I think we wait until morning to go to kadic.""ok."__

**AN: GOOD? BAD? WHATEVER. IT'S JUST A PROLOGE. I KNOW IT KINDA SUCKS RIGHT?**

**PLEASE R&R, NO FLAMES CAUSE THAT'S MEAN. PEACE OUT.**


	2. Chapter 1 introductions

**AN: I DO NOT OR WILL EVER OWN CODE LYOKO IN ANY WAY! IF I DID THERE WOULD BE A FIFTH SEASON IN ENGLISH ALREADY :_:**

**CLAIMER:: THE CHARATERS THAT YOU DON'T KNOW ARE ALL MY.**

**Chapter one: introductions.**

France, Kadic, Zoi's pov.

Ok, so me and Yori have just been cheeked in with , and we're walking to our dorm room right now. I was currently listing to my ipod, while Yori, yeah I didn't know what she was doing.

"Thanks for the memories even though they weren't so great."

"Zo, are you listening to that song again?"

"No." I desperately shuffle my ipod in my pocket.

"Zo,"

"Yeah." I hang my head in defeat.

"God, I think you listen to that song so much you'll probably be listing to it mean you're asleep."

"Hey, it's a good song."

"Whatever." we walk the rest of the way in silence.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

When we finally got to our dorm I opened the door and Yori quickly ran past me and onto a bed.

"I call this one." I just look back at her weirdly before taking my bags and setting them on my bed.

"Meow."

"Yori, if that's you again I might have the right mind to hurt you."

"That's not me stupid. That's Lila."

"You know I had to be sure with that last prank you guys pulled." She shrugs her shoulders while I open up one of my bags and take Lila out.

"You did pick up the map and stuff right?" I glare at her. "I take that as a duh."

"Stupid." I mumble. "Come on let's go."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

"Why do we have to go to class?" I roll my eye's at my friends laziness.

"Idk."

"let's get this over with." She mumbled walking into the classroom.

"Class we have two new students."

(Yumi pov)

Why did that girl with brown hair look familiar? I know Ulrich has a picture of his sis- omg that's his sister! Wait. I don't wanna get's my hopes up and think that's her and then she thinks I'm a total crazy. The next thing I know all the guys are trying to show her and her friend around campus. I mean even William- the guy who hit on me, was willing to show her around. Boys, I never will get them.

(Zoi pov)

Mrs. Hertz chose a guy named William to show us around and stuff.

"Hi I'm William. I didn't catch your guys names."

"Yori."

"Zoi."

"Ok. Nice to meet you guys."

After the introductions and the tour we finally made it to the lunch room.

"And this is where we eat and stuff."

"Ok. Let's eat." Yori said rushing inside.

"Is she always like this?" he asked me.

I shake my head. "only when she hasn't ate anything."

"I see."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Ulrich pov)

We all listen to Yumi as she says she tells us how she thinks one of those new girls look like my sister.

"It's probably just a misunderstanding." I say after she finishes.

"Do you have that picture on you?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Just let me see it." I reach in my pocket and give her the pic.

"Yumi what are you doing exactly?"

"Proving something." We all look at her confused. She sighs. "look at the pic. I looked at her and shee has everything the same as in this picture."

"You're point?" Odd asked.

"I think what Yumi's trying to say is that she's Ulrich's sister." Odd nearly chokes on his food.

"What!?" Me and him yell.

Jeremie went back to typing Aelita couldn't find the strength to say anything and me and Odd were mouth opened staring at Yumi in shock. Odd was the first to recover.

"And you think that why?"

"Just think, Odd. Same eyes. Same hair. Heck she has the same outfit!"

"You do have a point. But why would she come to kadic?"

"She did say in her last email she had some surprise for me. Maybe this could be it?" I shake my head at that idea.

"Who knows it could be."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

(Zoi pov)

Yori had just finished eating and went to look around leaving me and William.

"So you guys have any siblings here?" He asked

"You might know my brother."

"And that is?" I star at him for a second.

"Ulrich. I'm his older sister." I think he was nearly gonna to jump out of his chair. "What?"

"Nothing." He regains his composer "I just wouldn't think he would have any siblings or anything.""And what the heck's that suppose to mean?""Nothing! It's just he never talks about family and stuff."

"True." I slid a little down the chair I'm sitting in.

"You want to see him don't you?"

"Yeah that would be nice. I haven't seen him in four or five years."

"Damn…. Ok you're seeing him right now." He stands up and drags me out of the chair I was sitting in, and pulls me outside.

"Where are we going?" He didn't answer and kept on walking "Ok don't answer."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

He finally stopped and let me go once we reached a girl that was wearing all black.

"Oh hi William what do you want?"

"Have you seen Ulrich Yumi?"

"Yeah, I think he went to his dorm." She looks at me. "Who's this your girlfriend?" We both blush like tomato's.

"NO! She's just a friend." I only nod to what he just said. "Thanks Yumi."

"No problem." She turns back around and we start walking again.

"Well are you comin?" I catch back up to him.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Once we make it to Ulrich's dorm, William knocked on the door.

"Uh hey William. What do you want?" He took a second to look at me and mumbled something.

"Maybe I'll let her explain." They both turn towards me. I sigh before saying something.

"Hey bro. like your surprise?"

"Yumi said you looked like my sis." He pulled me into a hug. "And somehow I wonder why you're here."

"And if I told you in the letter it would have been ruined."

"True." He lets me go. "Maybe you should meet my friends."

"Me and Yori are here.""Why?""I don't know. We thought it would be better if the too of us came." I sigh. "Better go find her."

"We'll help you look." I shake my head. "Why not?""One, William's seen her so he'll help me. And two when we find her, I'll call you." He gets a frown on his face.

"Fine." I turn to William and we head off to find Yori.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

After about an hour of looking I finally call her.

"_hello?"_

"Yori! Where the hell are you!?"

"_In the library why?"_"Me and William have been looking for you for an hour!"

"_Ohhh. You to like each other or something?" _I blush insanely.

"No. we're just friends."

"_Sure you are. Where are you now?"_

"We're coming to the library now."_"ok guys see you guys in a minute." _we hang up.

"Where is she and why are you blushing.""She's in the library. And you don't need to know.""didn't we check there?""She's in the library and we're going to get her now!"

"Ok. Shesh don't need to yell."

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________we made it to the library and found Yori outside.

"Aww look it's the two love birds." Me and William stare daggers at her.

"Friends. Just friends got that?"

"Sure you are." She stops when he glares again. "So what's up?"

"Come on." Me and him drag her off. I whip out my sidekick. (did I mention she got a sidekick?) and call Ulrich. "Yeah Ulrich. We found her. Ok. We'll meet you there." We hang up and I turn to face the two. "Come on."

"Wait where are we going?" I just roll my eyes.

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

We meet Ulrich at were he said he was going to intrudes us to he friends. "Oh there you guys are. I thought you weren't going to come.""What else was there to do anyway?"

"Ok…." He sighs before continuing. "Odd's the one in purple, Aelita's the one in pink. Jeremie's the other blonde and Yumi's the one in black."

"Well it's nice to meet you guys." Aelita says.

"It's finally nice to meet you Yumi. Ulrich talks about you a lot in his letters." Ulrich glares at me. "Well it's true."

"I do not."

"Yeah you do." He and Yumi blush. "And I would know. I'm the one who gets the letters."

"Yeah I think you'll guys fit in just fine."

We all walk and talk to our next classes getting to know each other better blah blah blah.

I think it's gonna be an awesome school year.

**A/N: SO HERE'S CHAPTER ONE. YAY I GOT SOMETHING DONE! YEAH BETWEEN YTUBE, DA, AND OTHER THINGS AND ME HAVING NO IDEAS FOR THIS. IT DIDN'T GO AS I PLANNED BUT THAT'S HOW IT PLAYED IN MY HEAD. R&R!**


	3. jealous much?

**Zoi: lol!**

**Me: after what two three months? I update!**

**Yori: yay!**

**Me: I don't own code lyoko**

**Zoi: if she did we'd put it back on the air**

**Me: and you get to meet a new oc!**

**Zoi: dear lord**

**Me: don't worry my last one**

**Zoi: :D**

**_________________________**

Ok, so we were all in gym class and jim was making us do 4 person team race. Is that what it's called? Oh whatevr I always forget anyway.

Me, Yori, William, and some guy who I thought looked a lot like willaiam were on one team. So, it was Yor first, then that other guy, then William then me.

Epic win. I swear it was epic. We were like gone super fast unstoppable.

"You kids were great how about joining the track team and compete against other schools?" jim asked us

"NO!" we all yelled. Me and Yori noticed we all yelled at the same time so we started to laugh a little.

"Ok, but if you change your minds come and talk to me" yeah I think not.

_____________

After gym me and Yori headed to library.

"Hey Yor?"

"Yeah?"

"Didn't you think that other guy looked a lot like William?"

"Well yeah I do. Why?"

"Just wondering."

"Oh really?"

"Really."

"I see."

"Isn't that him over there?" I ask pointing.

"Yeah why don't we go and say hi?"

"Uh…. Sure." I said as she nearly dragged me over to him.

He must of saw us coming cause he said "Hi"

"Uh.. Hi" Yori said.

"Um… congrates?"

"Thanks?" I can say really awkward.

"Can I ask you something?" I finally manage to say after all the silence that went on.

"Sure ask away."

"Um… why do you look so much like William?"

"Idk probably because he's twin brother."

"TWIN!?" me and Yori nearly screamed. "No way!"

"Way."

"Hey Jake what are you doing?" I guess we didn't notice William yet.

"What I can't have a conversation?"

"Yeah William he wasn't doing anything wrong." Yori said defending Jake?

"So chill out."

"I will not chill out."

"Seriously William he didn't do a thing and you're flipping out over nothing!" I yell at him

"Yeah, so leave us alone!"

"Fine, fine whatever." he said leaving.

"What's his problem?" I ask.

"He has issues when I talk to people."

"That is totally retarded."

"He mostly has issues when I talk to girls."

"O to him I'm just a girl?"

"I didn't mean it like that."

"I know what you meant. Come on Yor, let's go." I say starting to drag her off.

"Wait! I never got your names!"

"I'm zoi and that's Yori!"

"Oh ok I'm Jake!"

"See ya around!"

______________________

**Me: that was sucky**

**Zoi: yeah it was**

**Me: not helping**

**Yori: we will make sure she updates**

**Jake: or we'll get xana to kill her or something**

**Me" do you guys just not like me?**

**Yori: yeah.**

**Me: V_V please review**


End file.
